I'm a DOG!
by gothbunny8
Summary: Blaze is a normal girl. Until she's sucked in a vortex and is stuck in an anime! And she's turned into a dog, too! What's going to happen when she's found by a certain group of high school boys and a cross-dressing girl? Oh, the fun they shall have! not. NEW VERSION COMING UP! (basically discontinued. SORRYYYY!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is my first shot at this, so please go easy on me. I promise the 2nd chapter will be a gazillion times better! Thank you for actually reading this!

* * *

Chapter 1

~Blazes POV~

TV or Homework?

TV or Homework?

...

...

TV, obviously.

I grabbed the remote and flicked throught the channels, sometimes pausing to see what a channel was.

I live alone so there was no one to yell at me for choosing TV over my homework.

Then, I saw anime.

I went back a few channels and squealed, but quickly covering my mouth.

I have the 'Bad Girl' vibe going for me and I street fight.

Yeah...

Anyway, I saw the anime that was playing and it was the Ouran Host Club.

It was in one of my top 5!

I just kinda stared at the TV until it was over.

I felt a breeze but saw no windows open.

What the _fudge?!_

There was effin black whole, SMACK!

Right in the middle of my living room!

Ok, ok, don't panic.

Don't panic? Don't PANIC?! Who can I not PANIC?! There is a vortex in my living room!

I got sucked into it and I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! I promise the 2nd Chapter will be a whole lot better. Please Read! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Blazes POV~

I wake up with a pounding head and groan. Where _was_ I? I stand up fall backwards. OW! That hurt! Wait, why can't I stand up?

I open my eyes and the ground. Whaaa? When did I get so short? I look up and see that I can't see very far above the ground. I try to stand up again, but I fall again. I put a hand to my head and see something furry. I shriek. IT'S MY HAND!

Why is my hand furry? I look down and turn to see my body and shriek again. I'M A _DOG?!_ This is _definitely_ not normal. Right? I look around and see I'm in a park. Or at least what I think is a park. There's trees, sidewalks, bushes, flowers, but there were no benches or people. Then I heard voices. Not the inside-your-head voices, but the outside voices. They belonged to boys.

"Let's play a commoner game, Haruhi?" I heard a sigh. "What?" It sounded ever so slightly female. I sneak into the bushes because the voices sound like they were coming closer. I peek out and see 5 boys and a girl in a boy's uniform. The boys were wearing uniforms, as well.

"Teach us a commoner game, Haruhi!" A blonde boy boy asked the girl, which I guess was Haruhi. Waaaaiiiiiit a minute. This seems really familiar. *GASP!* I'M IN AN ANIME! OMG, OMG, OMG!

Who's going to pay the bills? Who's going to work my shift? Who's going to clean the apartment? Ohhhhhhhh, god. I jumped when something hit me in the stomach and whimpered. I looked down and saw a can. I felt something warm touch my stomach and I whimpered again.

I looked up and saw a face with red hair. I look down to see a bruise starting on my stomach. Eh, whatever. I've had worse. Except I wasn't a _dog_ at those times. I whimpered as he continued to touch the bruise and he looked at the can. He sighed with an upset look on his face. He picked me up, minding my bruise, and kicked the can.

"_Tamaki!"_ The boy that picked me up called out.

The blonde looked up, then looked surprised when he saw me and the boy kicking a can.

"You hit a dog in the stomach with the can. She now has a bad bruise." He told Tamaki. Tamaki still looked surprised, then he petted me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. What can I do to make you feel better?" _You can turn back to a human!_ I barked at him. All of the boys (and girl) looked at me in surprise. "Did she just, reply?" The other red haired boy asked. _Yep!_ I barked happily.

"But, dogs are supposed to be stupid and loyal. Not smart!" I growled at them. _Don't even _think_about calling me stupid._ The girl thought. "Hey, do you think she can tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart?" The 2 red haired boys smirked. "Not even humans can tell us apart besides you can tell us apart, but ok." They said in unison.

The boy put me down and stood next to his twin. "I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." The boy that was holding me said. They spun around and put hats on to hide their hair. I was starting to get dizzy.

Luckily, they stopped spinning and looked at me. "Which one's Hikaru?" They asked in unison again, both grinning. I looked at the one on my right and barked at him. "Nope! Sorry for doing business with you." I growled at them and launched myself on Hikaru.

I'm a dog now. I can tell them apart even if I was human. I took off his hat and ran with it in my mouth. I stopped by the tall black haired boy with a small blond on his shoulders and put my rump in the air playfully.

The twins gaped at me and I knew that they knew they couldn't trick me. Hikaru smirked. "Dogs got a keen sense of smell. How do I know that she didn't just smell us?" I growled that he thought I was cheating.

"She's just a stupid dog." He said, glaring. I glared back, dropping the hat and sitting on my rump. "I bet she can't even do math. What's 2+2, huh?" I smirked. I barked four times. They blinked. "Where are we right now?" I looked around and found stick. I grabbed it with teeth and started spelling in English.

_I'm thinking Japan_. They all gaped at me. "What's your name? Do you belong to anyone? Where do you live?" _Blaze, no, and Te-_ SNAP! I growled in frustration. The stick broke. "Te? Where's Te?" I glared at Tamaki. I turn to him and they see my broken twig.

"Oh. Your stick broke." He realized. "Blaze is a pretty name." Kaoru complimented. I blushed, turned my head, and my eyes dropped down in embarrassment. He laughed as he saw my reaction.

"How's she going to communicate with us now?" Haruhi asked. I suddenly felt a jap in my stomach and I whimpered which made all of them turn to me.

"She still has that bruise in her stomach." Hikaru realized.

I nodded quickly as I felt another hit.

I flinched.

It was so familiar with me, it scared me. "_You ugly slut!" WHIP! I cried in pain as his belt hit my bare back. I had scars all over me. The only one visible that I kept trying to hid but failed at was my eye scar. I was 5 years old and my 'daddy' hit me for the first time. With glass. On my eye. I never lost the scar. "You don't deserve to live. You're the reason they all leave me. You're the reason I'm like this. You ugly, worthless, bitch!"_ I whimpered at the memories.

The boys looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong with Blaze-chan?" The small blonde boy asked.

"She's just hurt. She has bruise on her stomach and it'll be a big pain for the next few days, and if it isn't treated, it'll be very bad for her internal organs." Another black haired boy said. He had glasses and narrow eyes. It made him seem cold.

He looked closely at me. "Did she have this scratch on her eye a few seconds ago?" He asked the twins. They looked at me. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." Hikaru shrugged. I nodded. Hikaru looked at me. "Have you always had it or something?" I flinched and nodded.

"How'd you get it?" I tried to explain, but he didn't understand, none of the others did either. I sighed.

Why, oh why did I have to sucked into a vortex leading to an anime world as a dog?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Blaze's POV~

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced. I opened my eyes and panicked. Where was I?! It wasn't the park, it wasn't my house, and it certainly wasn't home. I was on a pillow and I was in a very large room. I tried to standing up, but I fell back down with a yelp.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself. You have a pretty bad bruise there on your stomach." I heard a voice tell me. I looked toward the voice and saw the twins again. "So… Blaze, right?" I barked. "Who's your owner?" I growled. _Do I looked like I need an owner?_ "I'm guessing you don't like your owner?" Kaoru guessed.

I growled again. How they not get that I don't have an owner?! "Hate him?" Hikaru tried. I was about to attack them when I felt another stab, which made me whimper. They walked over to me and checked my stomach. "Well, you seem better than yesterday." Kaoru reported. I felt something cold brush against my stomach and I shivered. "Sorry. Are my hands cold?" I glared at him.

_Very._ I barked at him and he chuckled. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "Kaoru, why are you apologizing to a dog?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. I barked and growled at Hikaru. "Geez, don't get your tail in a twist!" I snorted. _I really wish I could talk. _I tried saying out loud. _Why can't I be human and be leaving in Texas, watching this instead if actually living this?!_ I howled.

"Hey, Blaze, can you keep it down?" Hikaru said, covering his ears. _Shut up, I'm going to kill you if I ever turn human again._ I growled at him. "Well, sorry! But I'm not the one who's howling like crazy!" He complained. _I just want to be human again!_ I howled again. "What are you even howling about?!" Kaoru asked me. _I want to be human again!_ I kept howling. "Blaze! Shut up!" I stopped howling and looked at him.

I rolled around then feigned sleeping. I can literally hear them sweat-drop. "Seriously? Just like that?" I heard them say in unison. I mentally giggled. I opened one eye to look at them. "I like her." Kaoru laughed along with his brother. I smiled. "Do you wanna go outside? You haven't had some exercise in a while." Kaoru asked me. I nodded and tried jumping off the pillow, but he stopped me. "Your bruise will take even longer to heal if you hurt it again." He warned me and I sighed, giving in.

I let him put me on the floor and I walked to the door leading outside. He opened the door, but didn't follow me outside. I was alone. Outside. With a full a moon. What a pretty moon…. Ugh, suddenly I don't feel so good.

I fell down and closed my eyes. When I opened eyes, I saw my hair in my eyes. I moved my paw to move it when I realized it was a hand. I shrieked. "Blaze? I heard a scream, are you ok?" OMG, what am I going to do?! They still think I'm a dog! I barked awkwardly. "I guess she's ok…. Blaze? Are you ok?" I barked again, this time with more confidence. "Ok… The door's open. Come in when you're done." Then I heard footsteps fading away and knew he left.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I stood up and looked down to see if I was wearing anything. I was. Thank God! I was wearing black ripped jeans, black high-tops with gold outlines, a F#CK muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, a black skull ring, a black spiked bracelet, and black Beat headphones around my neck. I looked into a nearby pond (remember, they're rich bastards) and saw I was wearing black make-up.

My normally in-a-ponytail black/brown hair was loose and wavy. Weird. I guess in a weird way, I look slightly pretty. Until you get to my face. My eyes widened. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THE TWINS?! THEY THINK I'M STILL A DOG! It started to get dark and I looked up. The clouds were covering the moon. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. I fell down and shut my eyes tight.

When I opened them again, I was a dog again. Well that solves that problem. I guess I have to see the moon to be human….. Eh, I'll think about it once I get some sleep. I went back inside and saw Hikaru and Kaoru on the bed, talking. I think they heard me because the stopped talking as soon as I walked in.

"What took you forever?" Hikaru asked me. _I got turned into my human form, then back into this form._ I barked, knowing they can't understand me. They looked confused. "Uh, ok?" Hikaru said slowly. "Anyway, we were talking about putting up posters to find your home." I frowned but nodded, knowing that no one would claim me. It suddenly started to get brighter in the room. I turned to see that the moon was starting to peak through the clouds.

Eek! They can't see me in human form! I don't know if I get clothes every time I turn back! I ran under the bed. I peeked from underneath to see that the moonlight had stopped right where I was a few seconds before. The twins looked under the bed to see me glaring at the moon. "What's wrong? Do you turn into a were-wolf when exposed to the full moon, or something?" _How about 'or something'?_ I thought back.

Why, oh why, did I have to be sucked in by a vortex to an anime world as a dog?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Blaze~

I woke up with a jolt. My side was hurting again. "Ugh," I heard one of the twins groan. "Blaze, go back to sleep." He moaned. I was sharing a bed because of the heating and cooling system. It was freezing last night! I was shivering and they woke up and let me sleep with them. Soooo cozy…

Oof! Owwww, Hikaru pushed me off the bed! I growled softly and got ready to pounce him. I jumped on him and started licking his face. When he didn't stir, I bit his ear. He woke up with a yelp and I jumped off the bed, feigning sleep again. I felt his gaze on me, so I started shivering. He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

I pretended to wake up and yawned. I looked at Hikaru with sleepy, droopy eyes and looked at the clock. I immediately woke up and ran out the room. I knew he had followed where my gaze was because he soon yelped and shook Kaoru awake. "Wah?" I heard Kaoru grumble. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" I continued down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge with my nose and reached the bacon. I took it out the bag carefully, not wanting to get dog drool on the bacon. I took out a pan and started the open drawers. It took me a while, but I was able to turn the knob and started making bacon for the twins.

A few minutes later, the boys came tumbling down and stared at me. I was sitting behind to plates with bacon and toast on two plates. I barked happily and jumped down from the counter. "Did, did you make this?" They said in unison, still gaping. I smirked triumphantly and nodded toward the plates.

I looked at the clock and nudged the plates closer with my snout. I barked at them to hurry up and eat so they won't be late for school. They started eating and I jumped off the table to get the chauffer. I went to him and start nudged his foot. Lucky for me, he liked dogs very much.

I saw him grin and he bent over to pick me up. He petted my head and asked ."What is it, Blaze? What do the twins need? They're going to be late to school, you know." I barked happily, glad that he can understand. Sorta.

He chuckled. "I guess you do know. Well, I'll get the transportation ready. Make sure the twins are outside in 5 minutes." He put me down and walked away. I went back to where the twins were and barked 5 times. "Do you think that she means that we have 5 minutes?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. Hikaru shrugged and kept on eating.

I barked again, needing to get their attention. I didn't want them being late for school. I kept barking until they finally looked at me. I motioned to the door with my head and barked at the clock. They finally got it and went outside. They were about to leave when they turned to me. "Should we really leave Blaze alone at home?" Kaoru asked his brother.

Hikaru shrugged. "If you think she's so smart, ask her yourself." He replied. Kaoru looked at me. "Do you want to stay home alone until we get back from school?" I half barked, half whined. "Okay, then! I'm sure the school wouldn't mind if we brought a dog to school!" Hikaru shrugged again. "Whatever, but we need to hurry up. We're going to be late to school."

Kaoru nodded and looked at me. I went to the door and tried opening the knob, but failed. It's very hard to turn a rounded knob with paws. I growled in frustration and heard laughter behind me.

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at my struggles and I growled at them. "Ok, ok, I'll open the door for you." Kaoru laughed. He let me out and I saw the moon. It was full. I suddenly didn't feel good. Uh, oh. This is what happened last night before I went back into my human form.

I ran behind some bushes and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was human again. I was wearing a black flannel shirt with a white tie, ripped black jeans, and my black hair had white spots, like my fur in dog form.

"Blaze? Come on, we're going to be late for school!" I heard Kaoru call me. Uh, oh. I started freaking out. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What am I going to dooooo?!

I heard footsteps walking toward me and I backed up into a tree. Oh nonononononono! "Blaze?" If I moved, I would be in plain sight. If I stay here, they're going to see me. Either way, I'm going to be found out!

Why, oh why, did I have to be sucked in by a vortex to an anime world as a dog?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Blaze~

I kept trying to back up, but couldn't go any further. Then I felt woozy. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt someone pick me up. "What's up with you? I thought you wanted to go to school with us." Hikaru asked me. My eyes widened. School! I wiggled out of Hikaru's grip and ran to the limo. I hopped in and barked at the twins. They blinked, then finally got in the limo.

A little while later, the car came to a stop and we all stepped out. It was just like the anime. Oh how I remember when I thought it was only an anime. Those were the days….. "Hey, Blaze! Stop sleeping on your paws!" I felt someone pick me up and looked up to see Kaoru. I barked and tried to wiggle out of his grip to explore, but he just _wouldn't let go_! "Sorry, Blaze. You can explore after school. Promise." I glared at him and stopped struggling.

We walked to class and I got a lot of looks. I started to get nervous. All those kids looking at me, a dog in Kaoru's arms. When we got to class, I saw Haruhi in her seat. I jumped out of Kaoru's arms and ran over to her. "Whoa, Blaze!" Kaoru said, obviously surprised. I sat down and nudged her thigh with my nose. She looked down and saw my eager face, with my tail wagging, waiting for her to pet my head. "You're that dog from the park that Sensei hit." She told me. I nodded.

"I hope you're feeling better." She said, petting my head. I nodded happily. That felt reeeaaalllyyy good. Haruhi started scratching my ears. She is now my favorite. "Hey Haruhi." I turned to see the twins. I barked at them. _This is my new favorite, Haruhi. Haruhi, the twins._ I grinned at them. "Woah. Is she smiling?" Hikaru asked, eyes widening. I nodded and kept smiling. _Or, at least I'm trying to._ My grin faded as I looked down.

_I want to be human again._ I want to get to know them. I want to ask them so bad! _Wait!_ I looked up, my eyes wide with realization. _I _can _be human! I just need to always be in the moonlight! But wait…. What if it's only during a full moon? Eh. I'll take the chance._ I ran out of the classroom and went outside, hiding from any peering eyes.

_Come at me, moon! I'm ready for you!_ I suddenly felt a little sick. I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was human again. _Sweet!_ Wait, I'm not enrolled yet. Darn. I went to a nearby bathroom and looked in the mirror. I almost screamed.

I had white dots and black diamonds on my forehead. Oh my god! How am I going to hide this?! I don't have any concealer or make up! I washed my face several, with soap, but it just wouldn't wash off. I guess I can just cover it up with my hair. I look at my hair. Oh my god! My hair! It was all black except for my bangs, which were white, and I mean WHITE. It was so white; it looked like a white computer screen.

This was insane! I sighed. There was nothing I could do except try to get registered. What should I do? I do know that I need to avoid moonlight. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had ripped up black jeans, a light blue tank top, black converse, and a black tie hooked onto a choker. I turned to walk out, but something caught my eye. I looked closely at what it was. HOLLY MOTHER OF FUDGE! IT WAS A TATTOO! It wasn't bad looking either. It was a crescent moon with fire where the glow didn't show. You know, the dark part of the moon? Yeah, that's where the fire was.

How was I going to cover _that_ up? You know what? I'll just pretend I've had it forever. I looked down as I tripped on something walking out of the bathroom. It was a briefcase. Well, it looked like it. I opened it and saw wads of money. American money. I also saw there was some books, pens, pencils, and a folder.

Out of curiosity, I opened it. It had a whole bunch of fake information about me.

_First Name: Mitsuki_

_Last Name: Hayashi_

_Age: 16_

_Year: Freshman_

Stuff like that. Oooooo. If I'm 16, that means I can drive. I am _so_ getting a motorcycle. In real life, I'm not 16 for another month or so. I put the folder in my bag, and walked to the front office. I guess class was in session because nobody was in the hallways. I didn't smile, but I didn't seem cold. I walked up to the lady in the front desk and cleared my throat.

Let's just say, in the end, I got registered. I was handed my schedule and smiled when I saw I had art and music. YES! I love those two subjects! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm 16, but I need a smidge of practice in writing and reading in Japanese. I walked to my class and knocked. The door opened and saw a teacher with whitening hair. He narrowed his eyes. "And you are?" He asked. I smirked. "New. And you?" He narrowed his eyes more. "You're name?" I swear, one day he's going to be permanently like that, with his eyes narrowed. "I'm Hayashi Mitsuki." I smiled.

His eyes widened. Boy did he look surprised. "Is something wrong sir? You're eyes aren't narrowed anymore." I asked, feigning worrying. He narrowed his eyes again. "There it is! I guess you are ok." I don't think I'm going to be his favorite. He motioned for me to come in. I walked in and looked at the class. Their eyes widened. Oh. I guess we have to be in uniform. My bad. "Hi, the name's Hayashi Mitsuki. I'm new here." I smiled at them.

"Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Hayashi?" The teacher asked. A few raised their hands. I nodded to a red head. "Is that tattoo real?" Oops. I forgot about the tattoo. Wait, is he talking about my forehead or my arm? "What tattoo?" I asked, playing dumb. "The one on your arm." He said. "Oh, yeah. That one's real. It doesn't come. Permanent!" I grinned. He smirked and nudged his… twin? HOLY FUDGE IT WAS KAORU AND HIKARU!

I nodded to his twin. "Did you dye your hair white?" I shook my head. "Nope! It was like that since I was born. Weird, huh?" Wow. I bet I looked weird. I mean, a tattoo, white hair, and a scar on my eye? HOLY FUDGE-POP! I FORGOT ABOUT MY SCAR! I nervously nodded to Haruhi. "How'd you get that scar on your eye?" I winced, thinking about my dad again. "Um, I rather not talk about that." I said nervously, looking down. She nodded.

"I understand." I looked around and saw the only empty chair was next to Hikaru. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hi." I said. Hikaru just nodded.

~A Morning worth of pain later!~

I groaned as I stood up after 2 or 3 hours. "Well that was just plain torture." I muttered under my breath. Hikaru chuckled. Kaoru walked up to me. "Do you want to sit with us today? I mean, your new so you probably don't know anyone else here, right?" I nodded, rubbing my neck. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" I grinned. He smiled. "Great! We can show you our dog!" I froze. "Um, actually, I think I have other plans. Thanks for the invite though!" I then ran off, not even looking behind me.

I hid my bag in a bush near the entrance and looked around for the moon. I suddenly felt sick and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was a dog again. I ran to the cafeteria to find Kaoru. There! Found him! I rubbed against his legs and he looked down. He smiled. "Hey Blaze! Where did you run off to? We want to introduce you to our friends." I looked at Haruhi, who was eating her food. I was picked up by Kaoru and was immediately swarmed by girls. Holy fudge! They're more popular than in the anime!

Why, oh why, did I have to be sucked in by a vortex to an anime world as a dog?


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

I'm really sorry I have to make this announcement, but to the very few of you that actually liked this story do not be upset because I'm making a new and (hopefully) better version! I'm sorry! My parents took away my computer for like a year! Sorry!


End file.
